Christmas Traditions
by Jenbunny
Summary: Some Traditions are worth sharing. A Trio of little drabbles that all connect together written for the SM Monthly November 2009 Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Advent Calenders

Author/Artist: Jenbunny

Medium: Fanfic

Theme: Advent

Genre: General

Version: Anime/Manga

Rating: G

(Disclaimer - I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.)

Mamoru didn't really feel at all close to his home at the orphanage, even if he had grown up there. He really didn't have many fond memories of those years, though there were a few that he cherished. He remembered that one Christmas some kind soul had come and tried to do their best to give all of the kids, himself included, something nice to look forward to. They hadn't been able to do much, after all there had been a lot of orphaned children. However, they had taken the time to try to make a lot of lonely and miserable children happy. Tried to make them feel as if they were worth the same as normal children with families. That day Mamoru had felt as if someone cared and it was for that reason that Mamoru took the time to visit at Christmas time, in an attempt to make whatever children were there feel special or at least know that someone cared.

He visited twice, once at the beginning of the Christmas season and once on Christmas day. The first Mamoru brought advent calenders for each and every child living in the orphanage that year. He always contacted the nuns that ran the place before hand to make certain that he wouldn't forget anyone, making certain to bring along extra in case some poor child arrived during the Christmas season.

The calenders contained small candy behind each of the little doors, a larger special piece for the last door. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully be something for the children to look forward to. Something to brighten their days a little bit. It made him feel good, even though he didn't much like returning to his childhood home.

Mamoru always returned on Christmas morning bringing whatever small presents he could gather throughout the year. Again, it wasn't ever much but it allowed the children to feel as if someone cared.

He never told anyone about his visits to the orphanage to bring these things to the children. It had always been something that he kept to himself. Some small piece of himself that he didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone, not even his friends.

This year though, this year he intended to tell Usagi. She was his family, his lover, his fiancé, his whole world. He didn't want to keep secrets anymore, besides he felt sure that she would understand. Usagi would understand, he was certain of it.

Mamoru made his first visit of the year by himself since he hadn't had time to talk with Usagi. He had enjoyed seeing the smiles on the faces of the children as he passed out their advent calenders and explained them to those that didn't know what they were. Still Mamoru felt certain that he would enjoy these moments even more if Usagi were to share it with him. She would enjoy bringing joy to these abandoned children, perhaps even more then he did. That's just the kind of person she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Don't Have to Live Something to Understand

Author/Artist: Jenbunny

Medium: Fanfic

Theme: Support

Genre: General

Version: Anime/Manga

Rating: G

(Disclaimer - I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.)

It was only a few days after his first visit to the orphanage that Mamoru found the time to talk with Usagi. Wordlessly and somewhat nervously Mamoru showed her all the toys he had been collecting through out the year. They weren't expensive toys, but there was a large assortment of them. Stuffed animals, little cars, dolls, books, blocks, little action figures ... just whatever happened to have caught Mamoru's eye every time he visited a store.

Usagi stared at the toys silently for a moment, running a gentle hand over the ear of a stuffed rabbit in wonder, before turning to look up at Mamoru, confusion evident in her blue eyes. "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru forced himself to relax. There wasn't anything to be nervous about. Usagi would either understand or she wouldn't. He was still under the belief that she would understand, but even if she didn't it wasn't going to be the end of the world.

He smiled warmly at her before taking her hand and kneeling next to his treasure trove of toys, bringing her down with him. "These are for the children at the orphanage Usako. They rarely have anything special. I know how they feel. Left out and alone. The holidays were always especially hard and so I try every year to brighten their Christmas at least a little. I collect these toys through out the year and then on Christmas morning I visit the orphanage and pass them out. I haven't ever told anyone, not even Motoki, about this. I never felt like anyone would understand. They couldn't understand why it was so important unless they had grown up there in the orphanage, felt the same things I felt."

Usagi continued to look at the toys, reaching out occasionally to shift through the toys. She paid special attention to the stuffed toys, but then she had always loved those herself. She stayed silent as she listened to Mamoru speak. Her heart saddened as she realized how lonely he had been growing up. She really hated the thought of her Mamo-chan in any kind of pain and she wished that she could somehow give him a happy childhood, like the one she had growing up. Usagi knew she couldn't do that, unless of course she somehow convinced Setsuna to let her go back in time and change things. Something she knew very well would never happen. Besides, if she were to change the past then perhaps Mamoru wouldn't be here with her right now. That would never do. What she could do though was love him now and that was something that she never intended to stop doing. She couldn't change the past, but she could share his memories with him. She could be there to support him from now on.

"Mamo-chan, that's a really silly thought you know. People don't have to have lived the same experiences to understand something that's important to you. They might not have the same feelings as you, but if it was something important to you then a good friend would have understood that. I'd be willing to bet if you had shared this with Motoki he would have understood. At the very least he would have realized that it was something important to you and that's all that would have counted."

Usagi leaning over and wrapping her arms around Mamoru. "The same as me. It doesn't matter if I didn't share the same experiences that you did Mamo-chan. If it's important to you, then it's important to me, no matter what it is ..."

She pulled away a moment to reach over and pick up the stuffed bunny again, hugging it briefly before grinning up at Mamoru. "Can I come with you Mamo-chan? Please?"

Mamoru felt his heart lighten once again. Even though he had suspected that she would understand and want to share it with him, it felt good to actually hear it. "Of course you can. I had hoped that you would want to anyway ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Santa, Mrs Chiba, and the Elves

Author/Artist: Jenbunny

Medium: Fanfic

Theme: Charity

Genre: General

Version: Anime/Manga

Rating: G

(Disclaimer - I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.)

It had become tradition, something they did every year even after becoming King and Queen of the world. Of course once Usagi had become involved it had become something far more elaborate then Mamoru had ever done simply because she had gotten their friends involved and the Senshi tended to think bigger and more grand then he ever had.

It had long since stopped being a simple visit to the orphanage to pass out gifts and then leave. Each of them had their own special something that they did to make the day exceptional for the orphans. Makoto cooked a feast for every child there to enjoy. Ami and Setsuna read stories and told them of long ago Christmases. Minako and Rei sang songs. Michiru and Haruka accompanied them on the violin and piano. Hotaru passed out candy, cookies, and other good treats. Small Lady, new to the act of giving to others joined Hotaru at her task. Though being only three, she couldn't be blamed for nibbling at a few of the goodies herself.

Of course Mamoru and Usagi, dressed as Santa and Mrs Claus, had the place of honor. They were the ones to pass out the gifts, bringing delighted smiles to each child there. It was a special day for all involved. One that Mamoru hoped would continue for as long as they all lived. One that he hoped his Shitennou, newly returned to his side would also join in and enjoy. Giving to others made Christmas that much more enjoyable for them all.


End file.
